Fear Island Voices of the Dead
by TheTradgedistWhoBecameALover
Summary: What will one man do to avenge the death of his wife? How far will he go to protect his daughters? Will his wife give him the strength needed to defeat an elicit force? Will you dare read this?
1. Mysterious Horsemen

_Mysterious Horsemen _

The sun began to make its way through the clouds on a muggy June afternoon. The birds could be heard singing in harmony. The only thing that was missing was Lucia's backpack. Ten days had gone by since her birthday and she was already going through a house as fast as a heat seeking missile.

"Sucia! Where the hell did you put my new backpack!"

Sucia came skipping down the steps with her hair tied back in a knot. "Lucia how many times must I tell you that I didn't touch your precious bag? Besides don't you remember where it was the last time you nearly lost it?"

It never occurred to her that it ended up in the garbage by mistake. So she zoomed into the kitchen and fled open the garbage bag.

"Thank you, I knew it was around here somewhere!" she gasped.

It was the last day of school at Gerald Zurich High School and already the girls were in a frenzy trying to get ready for a few hours of mayhem. Since they didn't live close to the school they had to leave early in order to make it there on time. Their friends were what made them happy the most.

"Now girls, I don't want to hear any phone calls from the principle on you behaving the way you did last year on the last day." Brian said.

"Dad you know us!" Lucia jokingly remarked. "And besides, what could be worse then seeing garbage all over the principles car?"

"Well other then the time when you two spray painted all over the gymnasium wall, which I'm still upset about!" he said, "Now let's get going or else you'll be late."

Brian had always expected better from Lucia, but Sucia was more like him. He sometimes wondered where Lucia got all her influences from and of course, her friends. As they pulled out of the driveway Brian started to think back on his days at the island. Today it will have been seventeen years since he was rescued. As he drove through the countryside everything started to turn into bits and pieces of the island from Deku to Tara. He had to close his eyes at times just to make the memories disappear. Pretty soon they were in the town and he nearly avoided missing the stop off point.

"Who dad, take it easy on the brakes there!" Lucia cried out. "You trying to kill us, alright peace out everyone, last day of school here I come!"

"Hey dad I know you're not happy with what's happened in the past few years…and neither am I. I just want you to know that things will turn out better sooner or later." Sucia said.

"I know sweetie, and I know your mother would be proud of you if she was still around with us. Well you better go catch up with your sister so you won't be late. I'll be here in a few hours to get you two."

She gave him a hug and headed off to see her friends. Brian would've contemplated the moment more but a car horn brought him back and he pulled off and headed home. It's been hard on the family ever since Tara passed away three years ago. Lucia was fourteen and Sucia was twelve, Lucia now being a junior was getting more psyched about her last year of high school starting next year. Although they were twins they didn't act like it around their friends. Sucia hung out with her friends from the volleyball team while Lucia made friends with about everyone she came into contact with.

Last year both of them were voted homecoming queens for their grade. Brian had always encouraged them to play sports to keep them out of trouble. So Sucia picked out volleyball and track while Lucia went for soccer and basketball. That however didn't keep Lucia from spreading rumors that the principle had kissed a frog in the science lab a couple of years ago. There was nothing worse then parents complain to Brian that Lucia needed to be disciplined. Brian was doing all he could to help control her; mainly he looked to Sucia to keep an eye on her sister. Most of the parents knew that Tara had passed away and some even had the nerve to say it to Brian. Though as the past three years came and gone, things were starting look brighter in the town of Kent.

As the bell rang for classes, Lucia slammed her locker door and bolted down the hallway in pursuit of getting to her first hour class, AP English. Coming in late was no surprise for her, more or less her friends tended to see her as an example setter; for they would come right in after she did. The teacher wasn't exactly thrilled about her actions, but it's happened so much that he's used to it.

"Well Lucia, I assume you can't wait for this last day of class to be over with." Mr. Sun said.

"Oh please forgive me Mr. Sun, as you know it won't happen again…in which it will if I have you again next year!" she joked.

He shook his head and started the class by giving his annual lecture on how great of a class he had and in hopes that they will consider taking him again.

"As everyone knows, it's the last day of the year. And I would hope that I don't have to go through the ritual of having my windshield wipers misplaced…right Lucia?"

Everyone always looked at her when he said her name. She could only sit back lazily in her chair with a big grin on her face.

"Well you know me Sun, next year I'll be sitting in this same spot with the same look on my face!"

He shuttered to himself and continued his lecture on how important it is that they all graduate high school and college. Suddenly Lucia's cell phone goes off.

"Ms. Auteur, it seems that you have broken last year's record for the earliest cell phone call. Anything you would like to add to that?"

She didn't answer the phone and instead walked out to take it.

Sucia rolled her eyes as she walked out and continued to secretly read her book that she just got from the library.

"Sucia, would you please remind your father that this is the tenth time this semester that Lucia has interrupted my class?"

She was so caught up in the book that she didn't hear him until he was standing in front of her looking at the book as well.

"Well I see you too are distracted, I had hoped you wouldn't take after her. You may pick up your book after school."

The bell rang right after he took it so Sucia had to go another couple of hours without keeping her mind occupied. And when she has nothing to do, she starts to get a lot like Lucia. Getting from class to class without a book was difficult for Sucia. When she got to her locker which was next to Lucia's, she was still on her cell phone talking to her boyfriend, Sasha. They were talking about their big plans for the evening. Sucia overheard them and happened to hear the word alcohol involved. Naturally she snuck off before Lucia noticed her standing there. Sucia had always been your unique, "keep to you" kind of person who never told on Lucia for her actions. Though there were the times when she wishes Lucia was more responsible. Maybe it had to do with the death of her mother, but she never likes to talk about it.

As the bell almost rang she wandered to the school library and went to the back of the room making her comfy and pulling out a book written by the famed Leonardo Augustus. Slowly she read aloud to herself, "The days of autumn signaled a very short delay until the start of winter. Day in and day out I sat underneath the same apple tree for the past twenty years asking myself the same question. Why did she leave me uneventfully? What were these feelings of sadness and torture? Though I can't bring her back from the dead, I know I will meet up with her someday in heaven, should there be such a place."

Sucia got so involved in the story that she didn't realize someone was standing behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and dropped the book attracting all sorts of unwanted attention.

"Sucia dear, shouldn't you be in class right now? I know it's the last day and all, but you can't keep doing this. What will your father think if he has to find out that both of his daughters are misbehaving?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith; you know why I come in here between classes and during. My father is just as upset as I am."

She couldn't help but be comforting in a way that Sucia didn't want to keep putting up with. Poor Sucia just wanted to cover her ears and let go of the world. Little did she know that her wish would spiral out of control?

Getting up and walking past Mrs. Smith made her realize that she didn't need to put up with her or with school. As she headed for the school doors she saw Lucia being picked up by Sasha. Leaving now would only get her into deeper trouble. Letting out a deep sigh she headed for a bench by the side of the hallway. She buried her head in her knees and let a silent tear drop disperse from her eyes. Why was it so hard to let go of mother, why couldn't Lucia act more like a sister and not an enemy? As these thoughts spiraled around her head she hadn't noticed the bell ring. Her eyes opened to see students walking past, some waving and others nodding their head in conversation. Where did she fit in among them? As she wiped her eyes off with her sleeve the corner of her eye caught something standing at the end of the hall; though when she turned to look it wasn't there anymore. Suddenly her stomach began to cramp up so she bolted down the hall towards the bathrooms only to find out that the door was locked. All the other classroom doors were closed since the bell had just rung. Standing there holding her stomach she knew she had to do something and fast. The front office was her last chance so turning around and heading down the long corridor she nearly fainted from the run. And going up to the doors…they were locked! Oh if only someone was there to help her. All her eyes could see were people standing around her asking her all these questions. And soon her vision was no more…

Brian was called in shortly to check up on Sucia.

"Sucia…are you alright, what happened?" Brian asked softly.

She still had her eyes closed but spoke in a weak manner, "I don't know dad…I was standing in the hallway and my stomach just started to go on me. I tried getting help but it seemed like everything was against me."

He looked at her with tender eyes, something no one else in the world could attain. They were similar in almost everything they did. His blue eyes hooked up with hers giving her the strength she needed to be just like him.

"Dad…I have something to tell you…" she spoke weakly. "Lucia…she's…"

Suddenly her head tilted backwards sending her into another world.

Meanwhile Lucia was up to no good with Sasha. Down the road they speeded, his mustang going at an unstoppable rate. The stereo was going full force and he had a cigarette lit. Nothing could ruin the moment, but as Lucia looked out over the endless plains she started to see things. Soon they entered the forest…and as each tree passed, she saw what looked to be a small child. Going faster, the child seemed to be moving along with them…running in slow motion. Lucia stopped shouting and looked behind her. There was something else moving towards the child. A man on a white stallion, his hand moved but nothing followed; no sound. The child was screaming trying to get away, but the faster she ran, the slower she moved. Lucia told Sasha to quickly stop the car, and as he slowed down through the trees, nothing was seen anymore.

He looked at her and asked if that cigarette had already gone to her head.

Frustrated she hit him on the arm and sat down.

"Lucia, what the hell was that for? I thought we were having a good time here!"

She looked back towards where she saw the child…nothing but empty space now.

"It's nothing, let's just go back to school." She said.

"What and get busted! Are you crazy, if the principle catches me out again like this I'll have to do summer school!"

"Well you know what that's not my fault! Now let's go!" she yelled.

He refused to turn the car back on so she hopped out and started walking the other ways.

"Oh come on Lucia, I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Now she was running back hoping to get those mysterious pictures out of her head.

Dazed and confused even though she was running slowly the trees began to move by quickly again, and there was the child, her mouth opened…but no words were heard. And soon a sword went flying past her hitting the child in the back of the head. A violent cry filled the damp air and the odor of blood poured onto the trees, each one being more foul then the next. Lucia stopped for a moment only to see the horsemen turn around and face her eye to eye. He took his sword out of the child and pointed it to her and the words "You're next" appeared in front of her on the street. Feeling faint and uneventful Lucia used what strength she had left and made it out of the forest, her eyes red and swollen from all the tears. Soon a car pulled up behind her and it wasn't Sasha.

Instead it was Brian; "Lucia, there you are! Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? When the school said you weren't in class I nearly passed out…are you listening to me?"

Lucia turned around to face the forest, Brian coming up behind her and looking at the forest then her.

"Lucia is everything ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

She tried to find the words to speak but came up empty. Instead she got in the car and looked at Sucia to give her a hug.

"What did you see Lucia? I think we may be seeing the same things. We must find out soon what this is all about before we end up in the same mess that dad was in."

As Brian got in the car he looked behind at the two of them wondering what was going on but turned the car on and headed for home…

"Sucia…I saw something…something from the past. Whatever it was…it wants to kill me."

Sucia looked at her and closed her eyes hoping to clear her mind.

"I believe you Lucia…I believe you…"

The car rolled very slowly into the driveway. Brian knew he had to figure out what was wrong with his daughters. Getting out and opening up the side door he still didn't ask Lucia why she left school early. Opening up the door the dog, stripes came running up to them barking and laying on the ground wanting to be played with. Brian felt like kicking it instead of petting it but knew that wouldn't help solve his frustration, not towards the girls, but just with how things have been going lately. Sitting down on the couch, Lucia and Sucia sat in their own chairs that they got for their birthdays a couple of years ago.

"Dad, I know you're mad at me for leaving early…but after what just happened back there I take back everything that I had done wrong before."

"Oh Lucia I would never stay mad at you…but I do have a feeling that something awful may happen soon to you and your sister. What did you see in the forest?"

The forest was known as the gateway to all dreams. It's one of the most famous sites in the state. Countless stories have come out about people seeing gateways to other worlds or creatures that never thought to have existed. Though there is no proof of it, the city has concluded that everything that people say they've seen is still open for questioning.

"Dad…I saw a child…" she began.

"Was this child being chased by a man on a horse?" he asked calmly.

"Yes…she almost escaped but then, she was struck with the sword…and the man looked at me. And that's when I saw the words you're next on the street. Do you think he'll really come after me?"

Brian had similar experiences before, most of them being on the island. This however was unlike all the others. It was more frightening, more compelling.

"I think I may know what is happening here, but it's not for sure."

They both looked at him then at each other and sighed. As the day moved on it wasn't much of a celebration for being the last day of school. That night it was quiet at the dinner table, no stories about school or friends.

"Lucia, what was this that I hear about you and Sasha going out drinking?" he asked.

"Dad…that's not even on my mind anymore…he's not on my mind. I don't know what to be thinking right now."

After the girls had gone to bed Brian stayed up and decided to head to the forest, it was something he hadn't done in years.


	2. The Gateway to all Dreams

_The Gateway to All Dreams_

Brian looked at the window as a gentle mist could be seen falling in the summer sky. Not so much could be heard as the crickets who all sang in harmony, some more delicate then the others. The last time Brian had gone to the forest all he found was a note and pen signed by Tara. When he found the note he came home right away and stored the note in a safe box that he never wanted to show either Lucia or Sucia. He knew if they read the note it would devastate them to the point of where they might get the same idea. Unfortunately half of the note had been ripped right after it was written, not by Tara, but by someone else who had done away with her shortly afterwards. Brian remembered Lucia seeing the horsemen and knew he had come back for more.

Slowly he came out of the house closing the door and not disturbing the girls. Right across from the house was an open field that he often went to just to reflect on his past. Ever since Tara past away he stopped going to church and thus not having anyone to turn to. Walking across the moist lawn he got halfway between the house and the field when his neighbor, Will Frank stepped outside to get the evening paper.

"Brian, you have to stop going to that field and get on with your life." He said concerned.

"I know Will, but sometimes even the most precious of memories can't be replaced when suddenly broken up."

He sighed and leaned down to pick up the paper, "You know…maybe you're right that you can't bring her back, but that doesn't mean she'll ever leave your heart."

"Really, you think? What do you think I've been doing for the past five years now? It's hard enough for the girls, but for me handling this alone is indescribable. May I leave now?"

"I don't remember keeping you here; I'm just concerned for you Brian that's all." He stepped back rudely inside the house half slamming the door.

Brian knew his actions were uncalled for, and he also knew that it was harder for his friends to except then him. Looking both ways across the street he proceeded to the field where he had a special tree that he lay under every so often. It was a tree that he had planted when his family first moved into the area. And to this date it's the only tree that stands in the town. Walking slowly across the meadow under a clear night was the least of his thoughts. He never believed in wishing stars, but lately the thought has crossed mind more then once. His wish was not to bring his wife back…but to be able to see her when he arrives in heaven. Though he wasn't the type of person to shout aloud, there were times in which he wanted to say Tara over and over. When he arrived at the tree he peeled off some bark to reveal the place where he and Tara had engraved their names into the tree, hoping someday to become one with it.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Sucia quietly spoke.

"Yes, you can always count on me to be at this exact spot." He responded.

She sat down next to him holding the key to the safe box in his room. "I just thought you'd like to explain why you never showed Lucia or me the letter that mom wrote before she died."

"Sucia…there are some things that are better left unknown then known. I was hoping for both your sakes that you would never find the letter; it would've been too much for you to bear."

"So you think that right now will make it any better? You know as well as I do that she isn't coming back! And quite frankly I'm sick of you moping around here you way you have been for the past five years. Why don't you help Lucia and me with our problems? We're doing all we can to make sure you stay sane!"

"Sucia I don't think you're giving mom and I the credit we deserve for taking Lucia in and raising both of you. And when she passed away it was as if my life had been sliced in half. That other half I will never find, instead your mother will get it. I have done all I can to make sure both of you grew up respectable and not how other kids end up with single parents."

Brian tried to remain focused while Sucia was on the verge of tears. He put his arm around her telling her that she must learn who she is on her own. After a while of conversing he took the note from her and reached into his pocket taking out the other half.

"Dad, I thought you said you had found the note ripped in half."

"Well remember as I said it would've been bad enough if you had found it, but reading the whole thing? Who knows what that would've caused you and Lucia to do?"

She reached for the other half gently grasping it and unfolding the crinkles out of it. Slowly she read the first part of to herself, "Brian, I am writing this to you out of pure willingness knowing someday you will recover it. My time has come to a close on this planet. The reason why I write it from the Gateway is that I know someday at the right time I will come back to see you one last time. I can not say when or where, but you shall be given an opportunity to hear what I have learned about these horsemen. Our daughter, Lucia, will encounter one in years to come. Though it is only one of many to come; I beg you will protect both of them when this occurs…"

"Dad, when this happens what will you does to protect us?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to and perhaps he would choose someone else. I never really gave into the consequences of how we would be punished should they return. Not that they have, we must return to the forest and seek out shelter."

She tried figuring out everything that was happening and why?

"Dad, if I may ask…where exactly and why did these horsemen comes from?"

Brian stopped to think about how he should respond, but right about as he was to the sun started to crack over the horizon.

"I will tell you later Sucia, I promise. In the meantime let's go back inside and get some sleep."

She stood up and sighed knowing that she must know the truth now. No matter how painful it may be, she knew that he had answers that would help them. Not only for being protected from the horsemen, but for seeing their mother again. Brian on the other hand remained under the tree for a bit longer. As he was about to get up he felt a warm burst of wind on his right hand. He noticed that his left hand was a bit chilled from the night air. Trying to move his right hand now wasn't working for it had become numb. Though as the feeling came back into it, there was a message written in black ink.

"Brian I see you have finally showed Sucia the letter I left. I'm very proud of you and what you have done for the girls. Yes you must head for the forest as soon as you can, and from there you will need to find the door that leads to the secret land. There you will find the strength you need to fend against the horsemen. I wish you the best of my luck in hopes to seeing you in the distant future…I'll…always…love…you…"

Slowly the ink started to run down his hand and onto the ground. He knew now what he had to do. Now that the sun was up, though, he would have to wait until nightfall to make his move to the forest; for he would have to keep both girls from following him. The powers that the forest possesses would be too much for them to handle. A gentle rain began to fall across the countryside as Brian made his way back into the home. Entering the house he was greeted by silence; closing all the shades and curtains he made his way into his room and closed the door…until that night.


End file.
